


海贼众的大将

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 粮食向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 湛水过去称呼前任头目为大将，却总是对罗生直呼名讳。
Relationships: Rasho/Tansui (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443
Kudos: 1





	海贼众的大将

众人已经对湛水喋喋不休的抱怨习以为常了，包括罗生。

他像个大家长一样照顾着所有人——出海的天气是他计算的；海贼众的寝食是他分配的；新入队的是他训练的。大至船破了拿什么修，小至两口子吵架评理，湛水一应包办。

罗生不在的时候，他也总是对部下抱怨：“啊啊，受够了！难道二把手就什么都要管吗？也让罗生那个甩手掌柜来试试看吧？！我干了这么多才应该是头目啊！”这时，部下们总是要言不由衷地附和几句，因为大家都心知肚明嘛——湛水虽然嘴上说着讨厌处理细碎繁琐的杂务，但却是真心地关心海贼众里每一位成员。

大概有两任或者三任吧，海贼众的头目因为参与了大大小小的反叛军活动而被夜露斩首示众。大家都尽量不去提起，前辈们选择缄默，晚辈们同样识趣。罗生是被最后一任头目提拔上来的，那时湛水就已经坐在第二把交椅的位置上了。

“湛水，如果我回不来的话，罗生就拜托你照顾了。现在的他虽然不能发光，但假以时日，他一定会为红玉海带来新的转机。”

“为什么？大将，我愿意追随你一起去征讨帝国军，您不能让我在这里看着您在战场厮杀，我却坐视不理吧？”

“海贼众可不能失去主心骨，大家都很敬佩湛水呢！哈哈哈，湛水，我已经不再年轻了，就让我这个糟老头子再热血一次吧。我想把自己的躯体，献给未来多玛的山河！怎么，难道这点风头都不让我出吗？”

“大将……您在胡说什么呀，我怎么可能，海贼众……”

直到今天，湛水也仍然不知道上一任头目是否听见了他说的那句话。但是他毫无疑问地遵从命令，选择了留下。之后的等待意外地不漫长，一个月、两个月过去了，反叛军被镇压、海贼众全军覆灭的消息很快就传到红玉海。

“鸣炮！”湛水站在黄金港的码头上，看着火烧的天空映着海面的景色。耳边的炮声一发接着一发，从今天起，红玉海的波光粼粼不再是为了赞誉他的绮丽，同样也是多玛战士光荣流淌的血。

罗生双手抱胸，一言不发地站在湛水身边。他的余光看着这个男人，不由自主地想说点什么，最后却一个字也没有说。他本就是不善于表达情感的性格，要安慰一个失去了主君的臣子，更加难了。

我会做得比他更好吗？我又能带领这支海贼众做到什么呢？罗生的内心惶惶不安起来，渐渐产生了动摇。他看见湛水转身走开了，落寞的背影在海贼众的默哀里反而无人注意。罗生半是担心，半是好奇的跟了上去。

左拐右转，最后两人一远一近到了海贼众储存军火的仓库里。能来这里的人极少，一是因为处理军火不当容易发生意外，二是这些本就是应该严加看管的物资。罗生虽然是一个不善情感的人，但也不是一个情商为负的笨蛋。他看着湛水走进仓库里，踌躇着应该怎么办。

最后，罗生站在了靠窗的一边，背靠着墙。他听见那个用铁栏封死的窗户里，传来一阵微不可闻的叹息。

“大将……”

两个人隔着一层水泥墙，背靠着背，诡异的默契。

“罗生，这个月带着帝国兵往返的红甲族船只数目又上升了。其中只有三分之一上缴了过路费……”湛水拿着一本带着咸腥味的记事本在罗生面前，把上面的事项一一报告，提及最后这一条，他的眉头紧紧地皱了起来。

罗生坐在一个木桶上，刘海遮住了他的视线，只有海风吹过的时候，湛水才能籍着微弱的星光看见他的表情。他低着头，似乎像是在思考什么的样子，湛水也就顺应没有发声。

“虽然现在还不至于，但你知道的吧。”罗生的声音压得很低，只有他们俩也只能让他们两人听到，“这样下去，总有一天，海贼众会解散，会……会支离破碎。从一开始，那个女人根本没有打算给我们活路走。”

悉悉索索纸张被卷成一团的声音从湛水的手上发出，然后突然“轰”地一下，湛水一拳打在了木头扎成的柱子上，一些细碎的木刺还划破了他的皮肤，在木柱上留下殷红黯淡的痕迹。周围几个人被这声音一惊，罗生也是，但他很快示意大家无事发生，坐在海边喝酒胡吹的海贼们也就古古怪怪地把头转回去了。

“我知道。”结果湛水只是说了三个字，接着头也不回地离开了。

罗生隐约觉得湛水或许恨自己，在前一任头目死后，自己既像个懦夫一样对帝国的一再欺压不作为，甚至好几次拦下海贼众和帝国军之间的冲突；又不能为海贼众开辟一条蹊径，在不和帝国军合作的基础下。自古忠义两难全，他不能辜负前任头目和湛水对他的期待，也不能辜负船员们咕咕叫的肚子。

结果，罗生甩了甩脑袋，决定暂时不去想这个问题。

“不知道他的手有没有包扎。”罗生没头没脑地嘀咕道。

或许令所有人大跌眼镜的转机，就在这一天出现了。罗生看着两个小姑娘和一个来自别的大陆的冒险者，他们嘴里念念叨叨着一些让人难以理解的话，总结下来就是忽悠他们救村子里被夜露缠住的人质。

罗生毫无疑问看见了，湛水眼里迫不及待的希望。

任谁都不会想要拒绝那样的炽热的善意，但罗生看到了更多，他想起了自己噩梦里死去的前任头目，还有他的那支精锐部队。在战争中牺牲的海贼众的鲜血在地上交织风干，最后画成了一个诡异的图案，一开始罗生没有意识到，后来他才看出来。

——这些鲜血汇成了加雷马帝国的旗上的符号。

这是一副光凭想象就让人刺痛的景象，陷入过于沉重回忆的罗生脚下一晃。眼疾手快的湛水立刻扶住了他，有些冰冷的声音让人觉得陌生：“罗生，无论你做出的决定是什么，我都会支持你。”

“那我一定会拒绝他们，即使这样你也无所谓吗，湛水？”罗生这才意识到，湛水过去称呼前任头目为大将，却总是对自己直呼名讳。起初罗生没有在意，因为比起前任头目，他们两人年纪相仿，就算是称呼名字也不会让人觉得奇怪。直到刚才那一刻，罗生才明白过来，湛水只是从来没有认可和信服过他。

湛水是一个忠实的部下，是一个得力的助手，是一个可靠的二把手。只是这些都与罗生无关，他不是罗生的部下，他不是罗生的助手，也同样不是罗生所管理的海贼众的二把手。

为什么不呢？就算一次也好，为了多玛，为了海贼众……

为了湛水。

“我同意你们的请求，”罗生尽管还是那副胸有成竹、淡然自若的样子，他是海贼众的领导人，如果他露怯了，谁还能成为他们的自信和可靠的支柱？“但是，我会以海贼众的利益作为第一位。”

红甲族也好，帝国兵也好，夜露也好。这些他没有做到的事情，那三个光怪陆离的人悉数搞定，甚至有那么一瞬间，罗生觉得自己是否真的就像湛水认为的那样失败和软弱呢？

这样想着，罗生坚定地朝着夜露和那个看起来有点缺心眼的帝国兵挥下了一剑。

故事的结尾是：村民们得救了。

真好。

这是一个所有人都不知道湛水去了哪里的夜晚，海贼众们围着篝火唱着跑调的家乡小曲，跳着甚至算不上步伐的舞蹈。两位好热闹的海贼把罗生拉到中间来，甚至为他报了个幕：“下面请欣赏表演！”

罗生有些拘谨，他的目光下意识去寻找那个平时为他解围的男人，结果一无所获。那两位海贼也做了同样的动作，这样的时刻怎么能没有二把手呢！不过很快他们的注意力就被人群的哄闹转移了，随之加入他们的队伍。

就像反复提及的那样，罗生是一个害羞的人。他不擅长这样的场面，抓了抓脑袋，然后清了清嗓子。

他唱了一首船歌，红玉海的海贼众的每个人都会唱，但是在那天晚上，海风夹着咸得发涩的黄沙，还有退潮了还轻声拍打的浪。船歌是用来鼓励士气的，往往激昂高亢，重复着一句给人打气的词。可是罗生唱得很轻，简直像是一首摇篮曲。一开始跟着节奏拍手的海贼众都安静了下来，大家互相紧紧挨着，搂在一起。

“我们一起，驶向宝藏；驶向未知；驶向远方。”

歌曲到这里就结束了，刚才还热闹的晚会，现在只剩下火柴燃烧时发出噼啪的爆裂声。不知道从哪传来了一阵清零的掌声，人群中才有人意识到，稀稀拉拉地鼓起掌来。

罗生抬头看过去，他看见湛水提着一个酒壶，正坐在房顶上。因为太远了，他不知道湛水是不是在笑，但看起来像是那样。

湛水顺着梯子爬下来，因为种族和身份的关系，他和别的海贼勾肩搭背，在罗生这里就行不通。而罗生也从来不曾和他表示出这样的亲昵，在湛水眼里，罗生从来都是个有点距离感的人。

可能是罗生也喝了点酒，他伸出手环在湛水的脖子上，湛水的辫子轻轻擦过他的小臂。

他们两人要这样晃晃悠悠地去哪呢，路过的船员无不在想这个问题。

两个人都有点哭笑不得，最后走着走着来到了军火库。湛水不知道其中原因，罗生却明白。他心中有什么在期待，在渴求。

“你还记得我第一天统领海贼众的日子吗？也是老头子死讯传来的那一天。”罗生的手轻轻抚摸着冰凉的炮管，如果他也将要死去，是否有人会为他鸣炮？“连他也做不到的事情，我也做不到。就算是今天，整件事不是我的功劳。只能说……我运气比较好吧。”罗生说着说着，突然笑了一下，听起来有些嘲讽，又有些难受：“对呀，我一直是运气比较好。不知怎么，我偏偏在老头子离开之前表现了一把被选作头目候选人，又遇上了那三个艾欧泽亚的冒险者，拯救了这片海和她哺育的人民。从头到尾，我什么也没做。”

“什么啊？”湛水用力地锤了一拳在罗生的身上，虽然下手都是硬邦邦的肌肉，但罗生也不免被这劲道击退踉跄了几步。“亏我还一直以为你是个冷面硬汉，原来内心比我还婆妈嘛。”

“可是为什么不是你呢？你真心诚意地守护着海贼众，每一件事都能做到尽善尽美，我并不如你。”罗生像是打开了水龙头一样，哗啦啦地把他心里的苦水全都倒出来，如同少女一般细腻的心思，全部被展现在人眼前。

湛水把酒壶放下，贴着墙根缓缓坐下，冰凉的地板一下让他清醒了许多，于是他说道：“罗生，也许我比你更能顾虑到所有人，但正是因为如此，我才无法冷静地做出决策。如果说海贼众为什么可以活着看到今天，完全是因为你的领导。你能够权衡利益，不被情感左右，大将……他早就看透了你和我。海贼众是不能被像我这样优柔寡断的人带领的，他们需要的是你，一个坚硬、铁血的头目，让他们相信终将走向胜利。”

“至于我嘛。”湛水笑嘻嘻地打了个酒嗝，“就是你的另一面，好说话、软绵绵的那个啦。”

月光透过窗外的铁栏，撒在湛水的肩上，上面有一些搏斗的痕迹还没来得及清洗。罗生又顺着望下去，上次拳头锤在木桩上的伤口已经只剩一些灰暗的疤痕，看起来没什么影响。

接着，罗生的眉头一紧，他看见湛水今天和帝国军搏斗所受的伤。腰上的猩红色疤痕在羽织下若隐若现。罗生叹了一口气，忍不住问道：“你的伤，还好吗？”“嗯？”湛水一开始有些疑惑，然后有些爽朗地指着自己的伤口说道，“啊，这个吗？有些痒痒的，没什么。”

“你还是早点去休息吧，对伤口没什么好处，夜晚的海边太冷了。”罗生一把捞起了坐着的湛水，然后替他拍了拍羽织上沾上的灰尘。

“罗生？”湛水的脸上突然有些发红，罗生觉得他应该这会该是刚喝的酒上头了，于是就低声应了一声。

“大将……”湛水抬起头，黄褐色的眸子望着他，在月光下熠熠发光。

“大将。”湛水用这样的目光看着他，又像确认一样地叫了再叫了一次。

“我在。”

罗生低声应了一声，露出了湛水从未见过的笑容。

FIN.


End file.
